The present invention relates to an indicator and more particularly to an indicator having an indicating surface in which intensity of illumination of the indicating surface is variable.
Recently there is an increasing tendency in the use of a number of indicators which are exposed to view of a driver of an automobile. The conventional indicators have an indicating surface and a lamp adapted to illuminate the indicating surface. The lamp is electrically connected with a monitor, such as a monitor to respond to a failure of a brake or a monitor responsive to a drop in engine oil pressure. In order to reduce the risk that the illumination of the great number of indicators might distract the driver from viewing forward thereby increasing the possibility that the automobile may be involved in an accident, it is conventional practice to provide the lamp with a switch of the ON-OFF type in order to turn the indicator on when inspection is necessary and turn it off when inspection is not necessary. However the use of the switch of the ON-OFF type has a disadvantage that its electrical contacts are less durable and require a special measure to prevent mulfunction of the switch.